Two Pregnancies and a Wedding?
by MeganDawn
Summary: What would happen if Reba and Brock never seprated? What will happen when Reba finds out some unexpected news that could change her and Brock's life forever? What if Cheyenne didn't get pregnant at seventeen? You will just have to read and find out.
1. Where Has The Time Gone

_What will happen when Reba finds out some unexpected news that could change her and Brock's life forever? What if Cheyenne didn't get pregnant at seventeen? You will just have to read and find out._

_A/N Reba and Brock did not get a divorced. Van and Cheyenne are Twenty five and Cheyenne is getting ready to turn Twenty Six. _

_**Chapter 1**_

Reba wakes up with brock's arms around her and she whispers "Last night was amazing Brock."

Brock Kisses Reba's Neck and Whispers "I know you were by my side" Reba Giggles and then remembers it is time for Kyra to pack to move in with her band.

Reba Jumps out of bed throws on some clothes and says "Brock Kyra is moving out today" She says as she walks down stairs to make Kyra and Jake's Breakfast.

Brock Throws on his clothes and walks down to the kitchen only to find a saddened Reba he walks over to her and asks "What's wrong honey" as he pulled her closer to him .

Reba Answers in a saddened tone "Cheyenne has a husband of her own and is going to be Twenty six in just a few weeks, Kyra is twenty two and is moving in with her band ,Jake is going into high school in three weeks. Brock my babies are all grown up they don't need their mom every minute of the day like they used too." Reba just buried her head in her husband's chest and cried.

Brock Said "Honey I know they are growing up fast but they will always need their mom no matter what. Why if we had not of helped Kyra these past few years she wouldn't have made. Just because Kyra and Cheyenne have grown up does mean that they won't need you they will always need their mom."

Reba Answers "Well I guess that is true" she said as she whipped her tears and finishes breakfast up and Calls down the kids "Kyra Jake breakfast is done." Kyra and jake run down stairs to eat there breakfast.

Kyra says "Thanks Mom for everything" she says and eats

Jakes says "Mom breakfast is really good I love it."

A/N this is my first fan fiction every i hope you guys like it i promise Van and Cheyenne will be in the next chapter.


	2. Cheyenne's Surprise

_**Chapter 2**_

After everyone ate breakfast Reba Said "I think we should go over to Van and Cheyenne's for a little bit and see if they could come and help us to move Kyra."

Kyra said "mom I think that would be a great idea." She said and walked up to her room to finish packing while Reba watched her go up the stairs. Reba walked up stairs to her youngest daughter's room and knocked on the door. Kyra said "the door is open" Reba Walked in and Saw her Packing so she went and sat beside her and helped her finish packing when they finished packing Kyra said "Thanks for helping me mom." When she said that she hugged her mother

Reba smiled "Your Welcome Sweetie." She said and hugged her daughter. They both walked down stairs and got ready to leave for Cheyenne and Van's house. When they went to open the door Cheyenne and Van were outside of Reba's house. Reba smiled at her oldest daughter and her son in law and said "Cheyenne what are you all doing here?"

Cheyenne hugged her mom and said "We came to see you guys plus we would like to help get Kyra moved in with her friends."

Reba hugged Cheyenne Tight and said "We were just coming to your house." She said and told them to come in. After all the packing was done and they moved Kyra in Reba asked "Kyra are you going to be okay?"

Kyra looked at her mom "Yes and I will call you every day. I love you guys."

Every one said "We love you too." They all got together and done a big group hug.

Cheyenne looked at the time "Mom will you go to the doctor with me today Van doesn't Want to go to the appointment with me and plus we have a surprise for you and dad."

Reba and brock looked at each other and Reba said "A surprise what kind of surprise?" Everyone left after Kyra got settled and Brock said "Reba you should go with Cheyenne to that doctor's appointment I will drop you guys of and Jake, Van and I will go on home." Reba Said "Okay" Brock went and dropped Cheyenne and Reba Off at home and they went to the golf course while Reba and Cheyenne went to the appointment. Even though Reba was feeling sick she was still going to go with Cheyenne.

**Meanwhile**

Brock asked Van "What is the surprise that Cheyenne has for us? Van you know you can tell me."

Van said "Well Coach Cheyenne is pregnant." Van said before he even thought and then he said "Please don't tell Cheyenne I told you." Jake looked at his brother in law really weird

Brock said "Cheyenne Is Pregnant. So that means I am going to have a Grandchild. Van I won't tell Cheyenne that you told me."

**Back to Reba and Cheyenne**

Reba noticed that Cheyenne was rather quit so she said "Cheyenne what is the big surprise." Reba watched her daughter and waited patiently for her answer

Cheyenne knew she had to tell her mother. She already figured Van had told her dad but she called him anyway when her dad answered she said "Daddy I thought you should hear this too."

Brock said "What is it honey?" Brock said while waiting for her answer.

Cheyenne Said "I am Pregnant. You guys are going to have a grandchild." Reba Pulled into the doctor's office and hugged her daughter.


	3. Reba's Double Surpise

As Reba and Cheyenne walked into Cheyenne's doctor appointment and Cheyenne said "Mom I find out what I am having today."

Reba Just looked at Cheyenne "then why isn't Van with you?"

Cheyenne said "he told me that he wanted you to be here when I find out". Suddenly Reba got a sickly feeling come over her she had this feeling for a few weeks but never told anyone. While they were waiting for the doctor to call Cheyenne when she noticed her mother was becoming Paler then what she already was she said "Mom Are you okay?" Reba Never answered and Cheyenne went to the nurse and said "My mom has got to be sick she is Pale can you get her into a room for me please?" at once the Nurse Got a wheel chair and helped Reba into in and took her to Room 203. After Cheyenne found out she was having a baby girl she went to her mother's room.

As Cheyenne walked in she saw her mother was sitting up in her bed and she had gotten her color back and was smiling. Reba Saw her daughter and said "Hi Cheyenne."

Cheyenne smiled and said "Mom I have news for you."

Reba smiled and Patted the side of her bed and said "What is it sweetie?"

Cheyenne said "the Baby is a Girl. You and dad are going to have a granddaughter"

Reba hugged her daughter and said "have you called you dad and why am I in the hospital?"

Cheyenne Said "Daddy is on his way with Jake and Van and you were really sick earlier and it worried me so I asked the doctors if you could get a room and then they ran tests on you." Cheyenne hugged her mother to try and make her feel better.

After a few minutes Brock Van and Jake all walked into Reba's room and Brock ran to her bedside and said "honey how are you feeling?"

Reba Said "I am feeling much better now Brock." She then grabbed his hand and held it while Cheyenne went over to Van.

As the Doctor walked in he said "Mr. and Mrs. Hart I have some good news for you both." Reba just looked at the doctor along with Brock as the doctor said "Congratulations Mrs. Hart you are Pregnant"

Reba Said in a surprised tone "Really." She then kissed her husband

Brock said "Reba we are going to have another baby" he was really happy about this news he had always wanted to have another baby with his beloved wife.

The doctor said "I will leave you guys alone and then I will come back with your release forms."

Reba was now Crying not tears of sadness but of joy as she put her hand on her stomach and laid her head on brocks chest. Cheyenne Said "Mom I am so happy for you"

Reba whipped her tears "Thanks Cheyenne." She then motioned for Jake to come over "Are you excited to be a big brother Jake?" she said and hugged her son.

Jake said "yes mom I will be the best big brother and the best uncle to both of the babies" He said then hugged his mother and sister. Cheyenne Smiled and showed her mom the Ultrasound of her Granddaughter.

Brock Said "I love you Reba." And he kissed her and then he said to her stomach "I love you too little one" and kissed her stomach. Reba smiled and pulled Cheyenne over to her and Brock said "I love you both of you too." He said and hugged Cheyenne. Then he looked at Reba and said "Will you marry me again Reba I think we should renew our vowels."

Reba smiled "I really would love to marry you again Brock!" She said and the doctor came in with her Release forms and Brock Filled them out. Brock then helps Reba up and she goes and gets dressed. Then they all drive home and Reba Calls Kyra when Kyra answers Reba says "I am Pregnant"

Kyra says "that's Great mom I will come over in the morning and we will talk about it more"

The next morning Reba Wakes up next to brock and Smiles and Scoots as close as possible to him and Puts his Hands on her stomach and then she turns around and kisses him. Brock wakes up and sees his Beautiful red headed wife and realizes his hand is on her stomach. "Good morning Reba and little baby hart." Reba just smiles when Brock says that.

Brock sits up in bed and pulls Reba up close to him. Reba Says "What do you want this baby to be?" She says and puts her head on his chest and her hand on her stomach.

Brock says "I kind of want both but you might not be having twins so either one is alright by me." He says and cuddles up with his Wife and puts his hand on top of hers and smiles.

As Weeks Passed Reba started to grow a baby bump so when it came for her next doctor's appointment both her and brock were so excited to find out what they were going to have. So as the doctor's called them in and when Reba Gets on the table for her ultrasound Brock takes her hand as the doctor puts the gel on her stomach. Reba looked at Brock in excitement when the doctor saw what he saw he said "I see two babies One Boy and One girl .

Reba Said "What I am pregnant with twins." Reba looked at Brock and smiles and says "I am so happy." Brock Kisses Reba and smiles

The Doctor then looked at Reba "Mrs. Hart my records say that you have High Blood pressure."

Reba Said "Yes I do have High Blood pressure."

The doctor says "Mrs. Hart a pregnancy with twins can be very stressful especially with high blood pressure. You need to stay unstressed if you don't want to go into premature labor."

Reba Says "I will take it easy with this pregnancy I promise" and then looks at Brock and holds his hand. Brock rubs Reba's shoulders and kisses her head.

Brock says "Everything will be alright honey. Doctor I will make sure she stays un stressed."

The Doctor says "Okay Brock I will see her back in one month."

Brock says "Okay Doctor thank you for your time."

The Doctor Says "No problem Mr. Hart" he then whips off the gel on her stomach and lets her go.

Reba and Brock walk to the car they both get in and Reba then says "How am I supposed to stay unstressed Brock I have three other children and a grandbaby on the way this is going to be really hard for me."

Brock Looked at Reba then back at the road and said "Honey I will tell the kids not to put any extra stress on you." He then took Reba's hand and held it "Everything will be alright and in a couple of months we will have two beautiful babies."

Reba then looked at Brock and said "yes that is true so the next thing we have to do is plan our Wedding Vowel Renewal Ceremony." She held her wonderful husband's hand and then she started to feel the babies move and she moved Brock's hand on her stomach and smiles.

Reba and Brock knew that they would have a grandbaby any day now. Reba was having a great feeling being pregnant for a fourth time especially since it was with the love of her life. Reba Had Drifted to her own little world when they pulled into the place that Kyra was living. After Reba had noticed where they were she came back to Reality and unbuckled her seatbelt and went to notice her husband had her door already opened for her and He had his hand out to help her out of the car. After they both were out of the car they walked inside hand in hand and Brock said "Kyra."

Kyra walked down stairs where she saw that her parents were there Kyra was so excited to see her mom she went and hugged her parents and said "Mom you look great."

Reba Said "Thanks Kyra" she then made her way to the couch and sat down and rubbed her stomach.

Kyra said "What are you having mom?" Kyra knew that her mom and dad found out what they were having today she then sat right next to her mom she didn't say anything but she missed her parents so much since she moved out.

Reba said with a smile "We are having Twins a boy and a girl."

Kyra smiles and says "that is great so what are you naming them."

Brock and Reba both said "Matthew Isaiah and Maya Destiny." They had discussed baby names since Jake turned Five and they wanted to have another baby


	4. Cheyenne's birthday

Cheyenne was due any day now and wasn't in the mood to move but she decided that Van and Her would go visit her parents since it was her birthday. Cheyenne got up and waddled to the Bathroom and took a shower then she went and got dressed in some stretch pants that looked like blue jeans and a nice shirt. She may have been 38 weeks pregnant but she always looked her best. After she done her hair and Makeup she saw Van and said "Are you ready to go to my parent's house?"

Van smiled at his wife "Of course I am and Happy Birthday Cheyenne."

Cheyenne smiles because Van actually remembered her birthday "Honey you remembered my birthday." Cheyenne said and kisses her husband and walked to the car holding hands with her husband.

Van Opened Cheyenne's door and said "I am excited to see your parents."

Cheyenne Looked at him and said "You are." Van nodded and drove to the Hart's House

Reba Walked down stairs and into the kitchen to make a birthday breakfast for Cheyenne she was going to make it and then call then little did she know that Van and Cheyenne had just pulled into the driveway and were walking up the steps to the front porch. Reba made Cheyenne's Favorite breakfast and heard a knock at the door in the living room so she went to open it as she did Brock Kyra and Jake were walking down the stairs and saw Cheyenne and Van coming in the living room Reba Smiled as she saw her daughter and son in law go sit on the couch "Cheyenne Happy 26th birthday" she smiled and went back to make breakfast after it was done she called "Breakfast is ready." Van helped Cheyenne up and walked to the kitchen with Brock, Kyra, and Jake following behind. Every one sat down to eat and Reba said "I am so glad that my entire family is here to eat Breakfast."

Brock had the hand he wasn't eating with on Reba's stomach trying to feel the babies kick. Reba laid her hand on top of Brock's and smiles as the babies began to move. On the other side of the table Cheyenne was starting to get some sharp pains. Reba looked at Cheyenne and thought back 26 years ago when Cheyenne came into the world she then noticed Cheyenne looked like she was in pain and Reba asks "Cheyenne are you in Labor?"

Cheyenne looked at her mom and said "A little." Reba jumped joined with Brock Kyra Jake and Van. Van then helped Cheyenne to Reba and Brocks car. Then Kyra and Jake got in Van's car and went and got everything they need from Van and Cheyenne's and meet her family at the hospital. Reba and Brock rode up front while Cheyenne and Van were in the back As they got to the hospital Cheyenne looked at her mom and said "mom I am scared"

Reba looked at her daughter and said "I was too when I went into labor with you"

Van saw a nurse and said "Help my wife is in labor and she needs a room" the Nurse got Cheyenne in a room while Van Filled out the papers and gave them back to the Receptionist and went to Cheyenne's room.

Reba Looked at Brock as they walked down to Cheyenne's room and said "I can't believe that Cheyenne is now 26 and she is getting ready to have a child of her own."

Brock Looked at his wife and said "I can't either but it just means we did our job as parents. Cheyenne is a responsible adult and she will be a wonderful mother just like you are." Reba Smiled as she kissed Brock and then Brock said "Reba you are going to be a wonderful Grandmother and Mother to our Twins just like you are with Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, and Even Van." Brock held Reba's hand as they walked into Cheyenne's room.

Reba smiles at what her husband had told her and she walked over to her daughter and asks "How are you feeling Baby girl."

Cheyenne Smiles at her mom "Much Better now"

Kyra and Jake had just arrived at the hospital and went to the receptionist and asked "Which room is Cheyenne Montgomery in."

The receptionist said "Room 183"

Kyra says "Thank you" and then she rushes to the room with Cheyenne's bag and Jake followed behind her. When they walked in Kyra sat down Cheyenne's Bag and Waited for her niece to be born.

A few hours later while Reba, Brock, Kyra and Jake were in the waiting room and Van came out of the doors and Said "She is finally here." Everyone got up and realized that Van and Cheyenne's baby was born on Cheyenne's birthday. They all walked into the room.

Reba walked over to her daughter and Granddaughter and smiled at them and she said "What did you guys Decide to name her?

Cheyenne and van looked at Reba and Said "Elizabeth Nell Montgomery"

Reba Looked at Cheyenne and had a shocked expression "you gave your child my middle name. Oh thank you Cheyenne this means so much to me." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her

Cheyenne looked at her mother and said "Would you like to hold her?"

Reba looked at Cheyenne "Oh yes please." Cheyenne handed her daughter to her mother and smiled as she watched her mother as she sung to her daughter the song that she would always sing to Cheyenne Angel's Lullaby. Cheyenne loved to hear her mother sing because her voice was so soothing and confronting .Elizabeth looked at the Red head holding her and fell asleep as the red head sung to her. Reba kissed her granddaughter and wrapped the blanket tight around her so she wouldn't get cold.

The Next day Kyra drove to the hospital to see her niece when she walked into the room she asked Cheyenne "Can I hold Elizabeth?"

Cheyenne smiled and handed her daughter to her sister and watched as Kyra rocked her niece. Kyra said "I will always be there for you Elizabeth I promise you that." Cheyenne smiled at her sister as Kyra Held her niece and changed her into an outfit that had Aunty Kyra's Girl on it that Kyra had specially made when she found out Cheyenne was going to have a little girl.


	5. New Beginnings!

_**A/N: I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated but I had A lot of things going on hopefully my updates will be Closer together now.**_

Reba and Brock were cuddling on the couch when Cheyenne and Van walked in With Elizabeth. Reba couldn't help but smile knowing that would be them in just a few short months with two new babies. Reba got up and went over to Cheyenne and took the baby out of the car seat and said "How is grandma's baby girl today." she said and tickled her granddaughter.

Cheyenne looked at her mother and said "Mom I am wonderful thanks for asking" she said kind of annoyed that her mom didn't ask her how she was first.

Reba looked at Cheyenne "I am sorry sweetie I just get so carried away when I see Elizabeth."

Cheyenne Smiled "Mom it is okay she is your first Grandchild and you love babies anyway so I always knew you would get carried away once you saw any baby."

Reba said "I am so excited for my babies that I have been finding any type of clothing and buying it I am almost out of room in the nursery." Reba sighed she looked at Brock and Said "We need a bigger House."

Brock Smiled and Said "Yes we do especially since we will be raising twins" Reba Nodded in agreement.

A Week Later at the Wedding Vowels Renewal.

Brock is standing at the altar waiting on his beautiful and Lovely wife.

Reba was in her dressing room as she heard the music and a knock at her door when she opened it she saw her farther. She was so happy that her entire family from Oklahoma came to her Wedding and she got ready to walk down the aisle.

Brock looked at the door as everyone in the church was standing up and he saw his wife walking down to him and he cried because she looked so beautiful.

Reba took Brocks hand in hers as everyone sat down. They said the same vowels as they did Twenty five years ago. Brock even added some things to it. After their Vowels were renewed Brock kissed his Wife and the Preacher said "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Brock Hart" They soon went to the Reception and Reba was the first to take off her heels she hated heels but they went with the Dress she put white Flats on that went with her Beautiful white Dress. Reba and Brock danced to the same song that they did Twenty five years ago to the Date.

A few weeks later

Reba was now a little over five months pregnant and took everything very easy she always had fruit in the house oddly enough the only craving Reba had was fruit. Reba woke up to an empty bed and sighed and walked down the steps only to find her husband in the kitchen making breakfast. Reba Smiled and said "How Sweet of you Honey."

Brock Turned to see his Wife and he said "No problem honey I have your Fruit Ready and Jakes breakfast will be ready soon and I have my breakfast done as well."

Reba Smiled and sat at the table after she got her fruit out of the refrigerator. Brock Called Jake down and gave Jake his Breakfast as Jake sat down Brock took the seat next to his wife and they all said Grace and ate Reba hadn't been very involved with Jakes high school life so she asked "Jake How is School going."

Jake looked at his mom and smiled "School is Wonderful."

Reba smiled "That is great honey." Reba suddenly stopped eating and felt butterflies in her stomach she knew that feeling way too well and grabbed Brock's Hand and laid it on her stomach "Feel" She said and smiled.

Brock said "Honey the babies are kicking aren't they." Reba Nodded and they both smiled.

Jake looked at his Parents "Mom can I feel." He said and leaned toward his mother.

Reba Smiled "Yeah Sweetie." Reba put Jake's hand where Brocks was and Jake Smiled he was happy to feel his baby siblings kicking. Reba noticed the time and said "Jake it is time for school. Would you like for me to take you?"

Jake Smiled and said "I would love for you both to take me to school." Reba and Brock both Smiled and nodded and went and got their coats and put them on and walked to the car with Jake and smiled and Jake Sat in the back and Reba and Brock sat up front. When they got to the school Jake got out of the Car and kissed his Mother's Cheek and hugged brock and ran to school.

Reba Smiled and said "He is still mommy's boy he always has been."

Brock Said "Yes he is and I still have a surprise for you."

Reba Hated surprises and Brock knew that but then Reba Noticed that they weren't going home "Honey where are we going?"

Brock smiled and said "You know how you were talking about us needing a bigger house a few weeks ago." Reba smiles and nodded "Well I want to show you some houses and let you pick our new house out. That way there will be plenty of room for Matthew and Maya to grow up in along with Elizabeth." Reba smiled and saw a beautiful house and brock pulled into the Driveway and said "This house is Five Bedroom and Five Bathroom."

Reba Looked at it and walked through it and said "Honey I want this house I love it."

Brock said "Good" and wrapped his arms around her Waist and rested his hands on her stomach as the twin kicked "I think they like it too." Reba giggled.

A Real estate agent then walked out of the house and Said "I take it that Mrs. Hart Made a choice" Brock Nodded and went with the lady into the house to the kitchen and Filled out the papers as Reba walked around the house and smiled.

Brock finished the papers and went to find Reba and said "Welcome Home Mrs. Hart" Reba smiled and kissed her husband.

Reba and Brock drove home and started packing to move out they had wanted to be in the new house within the week.

Reba smiled and said "I remember Moving in here Cheyenne said the house was too big for just the three of us but we didn't tell her that I was Pregnant with Kyra until we moved in and then she was thrilled to have a bigger house that meant she didn't have to share her room." Reba smiled at the thought and finished packing the babies things with brock and smiled when he turned around and said everything was packed now all they had to do was Pick Jake up at school and tell him they were moving to a bigger house. Reba and brock went and got Jake at school and told him and he took it well. When they got home Jake packed his stuff within an hour. They took what was packed to the new house and Jake loved it.

Later on in the week they moved all the big things into the new house and settled in with the help of Cheyenne Kyra and Van While Jake Watched Elizabeth sleep. After they had settled in Reba looked at Brock and said "This is The Beginning of new Memories Honey"

Jake took one of the biggest rooms and helped his Dad set up the Twins room because Brock didn't want Reba to lift anything. Reba basically just sorted the babies' clothes out and after Brock and Jake finished setting up the twin's room with a pink crib for Maya and a blue crib for Matthew. Reba Put up the twins clothes and took a nap while Cheyenne secretly planed her mom surprise baby shower while Elizabeth slept in the one of the extra rooms that Reba and Brock put a bassinet in along with a bed. And in the other extra room another bed.

Kyra came in and helped Cheyenne With her mom's surprise baby shower. The Sister quickly had everything Planned for the baby shower which they would have in Two months when Reba hit Seven Months Pregnant.


	6. Baby Shower

Reba and Brock had been in their bigger house for about two months and Reba was finally Seven months pregnant. Cheyenne and Kyra had everything decorated at the recreation center which they had rented for the day. Brock Cheyenne and Kyra were the only ones who knew about the baby shower. Reba had to take everything easy the last two months of her pregnancy. Brock looked at his watch and said "Honey We need to go out in town for a bit."

Reba Smiled at Brock and said "Okay will you please Hand me my shoes." Brock put Reba's shoes on and helped her up and out to the car. Reba fell asleep on the way there because the twins had decided to have a kicking party the night before so Reba got no sleep what so ever. Brock was happy that his wife was sleeping. When he finally got to the baby shower he woke Reba up and helped her in the room and smiled as he saw Reba's expression when she realized the baby shower was for her. Reba saw her girls and Smiled at them and went to them and said "You guys planed this didn't you"

Cheyenne and Kyra both nodded. Reba had a wonderful time at her baby shower she got plenty of diapers and A Twin Stroller which she loved and a lot of other gifts. Reba and Brock along with their kids and they set everything up they were finally ready for the twins birth or at least they thought they were.

Later on that night Reba had felt slightly uncomfortable. She knew it was just that fact of being pregnant then she thought she got a pain in her side she sat up from the bed and held her stomach and then after the pain she laid back down next to Brock and cuddled with him. Reba felt another sharp pain and let out a tiny scream. Brock woke up and rubbed her back so she would relax and he said "Honey do you need to go to the hospital?"

Reba looked at her husband and said "What do you think?" Brock hurried and got up and got dressed and got Reba's overnight bag and helped her out to the car and sat her down in the passenger seat and went and got Jake out of bed and grabbed him a change of clothes. Brock put his sleeping son in the back of the car and drove to Van and Cheyenne's. He knew that they would be up with Elizabeth so when he got there he went and knocked on the door.

Cheyenne ran down the stairs and opened the door and saw her dad with her sleeping little brother and asked "What is it Daddy?"

Brock said "your mom is going into labor will you let Jake sleep here the rest of the night" Cheyenne shook her head yes and Yelled at Van to come and get Jake and take him to the guest room.

Cheyenne said "Call us in the morning. And tell us how mom is doing."

Brock said "of course i will." He said this and rushed to get Reba to the hospital.

A/N Sorry if I don't update soon I have Volleyball and there was a death in the family I will update as soon as I can. Read and Review Thanks


	7. False Alarm

_A/N Thank you guys for your kind comments and being patient with me. _

Reba was lying in the hospital bed when her doctor came in and said "Mrs. Hart you and the twins are going to be fine. You just had a false alarm. But I am going to put you on bed rest until you have the babies."

Reba and Brock looked at each other and Brock held Reba's hand Reba said "Okay so it was basically just my body getting ready for labor is there anything else I should know?"

Dr. Smith looked at Reba and said "As long as you stay on bed rest you should be fine but I must ask would you prefer to have a C-Section when you have the twins."

Reba thought a moment and said "I would prefer to have them naturally if I can would that be a problem?"

Dr. Smith looked at Reba and smiled "No I would rather you have them naturally too?" Reba smiled and then Dr. Smith said "I need to see you every week until your deliver." Reba nodded her head and leaned against Brock who kissed her head.

The next day Reba and Brock arrived and Brock stuck to what they Doctor had said and he helped her to the couch and sat at her feet and massaged her feet for her knowing that she was going to ask that. Reba looked at Brock and said "Honey I am so glad we are still together even through our stupid fights and arguments."

Brock looked at Reba and said "I am too because I don't think I could live without you." Reba Leaned up and pulled brock close to her and kissed him and Brock said "I love you Reba"

Reba said "I love you too Brock. I always have and I always will." Reba then started singing and rubbing her stomach. Brock listened as his wife sung to their unborn twins. The song she sung was Angel's Lullaby which she had sung to all of her kids while she was pregnant with them and after she first saw them and while they were growing up she even sung it to her Granddaughter Elizabeth who was almost six months old. Reba and Brock Were so excited to see their twins and see which one looked like which of them. Reba was so proud of all her kids especially Kyra. Kyra had fulfilled all of her dreams of becoming a singer. Kyra told her mom that a month after the twins were born she was going on a tour so Reba wasn't looking forwarded to that at all.


	8. Welcome to the World Maya & Matthew Hart

Reba Was in the kitchen where her husband had made her breakfast which was fruit every time she was pregnant she always ate Fruit for breakfast. Reba was getting so close to her due date that the twins were moving into the birthing position so she knew that it would be anytime know since she had finally hit nine months. Van walked in and helped Reba into the living room since Brock was at work. Reba couldn't wait to get the twins out of her and see them. Van said "How are you feeling today Mrs.H?"

Reba Looked at Van and said "Fine and Van we have known each other since you and Cheyenne started going out in high school Why don't you just call us By our First name."

Van looked at Reba and said "you want me to call you Reba?" Reba nodded yes and Van smiled and said "Okay Reba Are you excited for the Twins arrival yet?"

Reba Smiles and says "Of Course I am I love being Pregnant but I hate the Mood swings and the Swollen Ankles."

Van said "Cheyenne said the same thing a few days before Lizzie Was born."

Reba Smirked and said "She takes after her momma."

Van said "You have no idea how much she takes after you."

Reba nodded and said "Oh yes I do." Van just smiled and nodded he really didn't want to argue with his mother in law.

Finally Sunday rolled around and Reba was a week from her due date. Reba along with the rest of the family all got ready to go to church they had made it a family thing since Cheyenne and Van moved out. Reba walked down the stairs with the help of her husband and saw everyone was ready for church Cheyenne and Van Were already there with Elizabeth and Kyra and Jake Were dressed too since Reba Was so close to her due date Kyra had been staying with them. Kyra was getting coats for everyone when she saw her Mom Tense up a little bit she dropped all the coats and ran to her mother and said "Are you okay? Are you in Labor? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Reba just let out a whimper in pain as the contractions became closer together as she held on to Kyra's Hand not letting go.

Kyra knew exactly what to do so she yelled "Dad Mom is in labor we need to get to the hospital."

Brock rushed in as he heard Reba let out another Whimper in pain he knelt down beside her and said "Kyra go call her doctor and tell him to meet us at the hospital. Hurry!" he said as Kyra ran to call the doctor and Brock said "Cheyenne and Van we won't be going to church today your mom is in labor can you guys meet us at the hospital."

Cheyenne was already getting Elizabeth in her car seat and said "Okay see you there." As she said that Brock had Reba in his arms and rushed to the hospital. When they got there and got Reba in a room. Brock and Reba were together and they were remembering the last three times she had given birth. Reba squeezed Brock had with every contraction. When the doctor offered her the epidural she got it and she was fine until the doctor came in and said "Mrs. Hart are you ready to push?" Reba nodded as her and brock waited to see their beautiful babies Reba hadn't realized how long she had been pushing but when she heard the first cry from baby a so was so happy and the doctor said "Baby A is the girl." Reba smiled as she watched them clean their daughter and the doctor said "One more push Mrs. Hart."

Reba pushed once more and heard the little boy cry she smiled as the nurses handed the babies to Brock and Brock handed Maya to Reba and he said "Little miss Maya Destiny is ready to see her momma." Reba smiled and looked at her newborn daughter who weighed 6lbs and 5oz and looked to brock who was holding Matthew who weighed 7lbs even.

Reba kissed Maya's head and looked at Matthew who brock had just placed in her arms as he took Maya and said "Matthew Isaiah looks so much like his daddy." As she saw Matthew and kissed his head and then Brock leaned down and saw that Maya looked like Cheyenne and Kyra when they were babies and had Strawberry blonde hair with her mother blue sparkling eyes like her mother.

Brock kissed Reba and said "I love you mostest"

Reba said "I love you bestest"

Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, Jake, and Elizabeth were all waiting when they saw the doctor come out and the doctor said "You may now go see you mother."

They all rushed to her room and walked in and saw their mom and dad with the babies Cheyenne handed Elizabeth to Van and went to see her mom who held Matthew. Jake walked to his mom and said "Can I hold my brother?"

Reba Looked at Jake and said "Sure honey." She handed Matthew to Jake and Matthew giggled and she said "Matthew likes you Jakey."

Kyra walked over to her dad and said "Can I hold Maya Dad?"

Brock says "Sure" and hands Maya to Kyra

Kyra looks at her sister and says "You are the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen." And she kisses her sister and plays with her hands and Maya giggles at Kyra.

Reba Smiles at her family and the nurse says "Would you like for me to take a family picture of you all?" Reba Nodded as her kids handed both babies to Reba so they could be in the middle Reba held the twins as everyone gather around her and the twins and they took a family Picture. After the picture the nurse has it developed.

Then Kyra Decides she wants to play Dress up with Maya and her clothes and she gets Maya and put on a pink dress on her. And puts Matthew in a blue outfit and she smiles and then she hands them back to her mom and Kyra asks Cheyenne "Can you take me to the house so I can get my car Cheyenne?"

Cheyenne says "Sure" and she and van along with Kyra and Jake go to the Hart house. Reba smiles as the bottles for the twins are made and she feeds Matthew and Brock Maya then they trade.

Reba Looks at Brock who is rocking Maya as She herself is rocking Matthew when the rocking doesn't help she said "Brock can you bring Maya to me?" Brock brings Maya to her and he watches as she puts them in there sleepers Kyra brought for them and she sings

_Midnight moonlights shining through the curtain lace_

_Paints a prefect picture on your prefect face_

_Two sweet angels sleeping next to me _

_You are the promise I knew god would keep _

_You are the gifts that makes my world complete _

_And you'll never know how much I love you_

_But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through _

_Now I believe in Miracles and you the reasons why _

_So dream on while I sing you my Angel's Lullaby_

**The End I will start on a sequel soon.**


End file.
